1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to allocation of on-line resources, and more specifically, to allocation of on-line resources based on community based moderation of online sessions.
2. Background
In typical on-line session, such as virtual reality sessions, games, and other applications, users may interact and communication with other on-line users in the on-line community. During this interaction, the members of the on-line community may be subjected to inappropriate or offensive behavior from other members of the community.
For example, one community member may begin sending chat messages that include profane or other inappropriate language to the other members of the community. Likewise, one member of the community may make obscene gestures or drawings that are visible to the other community members.
In addition, a community member may engage in illegal activity. For example, in a virtual reality environment one of the community members may post pornography or engage in other illegal activity. The illegal activity would be offensive to other members of the community.
In another example, members of the online community may be engaged in an online game. During the online game one, or more, or the game players may engage in cheating to take an unfair advantage over the other game players. The cheating activity can lead to dissatisfaction with the online game by the other online game players.
Offensive, illegal, cheating, or other inappropriate actions by particular community members can decrease the enjoyment of the on-line session for the other community members. Thus, there is a need for improving moderation in on-line sessions.